Gregg Sulkin
Gregg Sulkin played Matt in the season 1 episode The Perfect Brother. Gregg Sulkin (born 29 May 1992) is an English actor. He made his film debut in the 2006 British release Sixty Six, and subsequently became known for appearing in the Disney comedy series As the Bell Rings and Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2010, he starred in the television movie Avalon High. Life and career Sulkin was born in London. Like his character in Sixty Six, he was brought up Jewish.[1][2] He attended Highgate School in North London.[3] Sulkin made his acting debut in the 2002 mini-series Doctor Zhivago. He subsequently starred in the comedy Sixty Six,[4] as Bernie Rubens, alongside Helena Bonham Carter, Eddie Marsan and Catherine Tate.[5] Sulkin also played the role of JJ in the Disney Channel comedy, As the Bell Rings,[4] worked on a CBBC children sci-fi show The Sarah Jane Adventures (spin-off of Doctor Who), and played Adam in series 3 two-episode story The Mad Woman in the Attic. Sulkin was on Disney Channel's Pass the Plate as Gregg from the UK. He had a recurring guest role on the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place, where he played Alex's love interest Mason Greyback he reprised his role in 2 episodes of season 3 and returned to the series in its fourth season,[6] and through to its finale.[7] Sulkin has also landed a role in the thriller The Heavy.[8] Gregg recently went to New Zealand making a Disney Channel film Avalon High, which premiered on November 12, 2010.[9][10] In an interview with Kyle Martino, aired on Soccer Talk Live on the Fox Soccer Channel in the US, Gregg announced that he was a fan of Arsenal. Sulkin was on the Disney Channel's Friends for Change Games and was on the Yellow Team.[11] Filmography References #'^' Gorov, Lynda (2008-08-17). "Just a Jewish mum (no corset, cauldron)". Boston Globe. Retrieved 2010-03-29. #'^' Srulowitz, Rebecca (2009-07-23). "Miley Cyrus’ boyfriend kicks around Israel". JWeekly. Retrieved 2010-03-29. #'^' Wallis, Lauren. "The barmitzvah boy". TotallyJewish.com. Retrieved 28 May 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregg_Sulkin#cite_ref-HHE_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregg_Sulkin#cite_ref-HHE_3-1 ''b] McPartland, Ben (2007-04-20). "Highgate's Sixty Six star is getting dizzy with his Disney days". Hampstead and Highgate Express. Retrieved 2009-04-20. #'^' Jury, Louise (2005-10-22). "Four goals and a Bar Mitzvah: '66 World Cup made into film". The Independent. Retrieved 2009-04-20. #'^' "The magic continues as Disney Channel orders fourth season of Emmy award-winning series "Wizards of Waverly Place"". Disney Channel. 3 June 2010. Retrieved 4 June 2010. #'^' "Gregg Sulkin Talks About Wizards Finale". Sinchronicity. 2011-12-11. Retrieved 2012-01-15. #'^' "Sixty Six Production Notes". p. 15. Retrieved 2009-04-20. #'^' "Production has begun in New Zealand on "Avalon High," a Disney Channel original film that brings Arthurian legend alive at a contemporary high school". Disney Channel. 3 May 2010. Retrieved 4 June 2010. #'^' "Disney Channel & Disney XD Present Programming Plans for 2010-11". TVbytheNumbers.com. 3 March 2010. Retrieved 5 June 2010. #'^' [1], . External links *Gregg Sulkin at the Internet Movie Database *Gregg Sulkin on Twitter *Official website *Gregg Sulkin 2nd Twitter on Twitter Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Males